happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Pig!
Lucky Pig! is a two part HTFF episode where Jerky gets MARRIED?! Episode Roles Starring *Jerky *Naz Featuring *Double A *Grafitiy *Robo Star *The Dangerous Six *Giggles *Lumpy *Bulky *Dj Appearing *Mono *Puffy *Party Freak *Punchy *Disco Bear Plot Part 1 At the park, Jerky and Naz call Puffy names and luagh together. As Puffy runs away crying, Jerky looks around and gets on one knee before pulling out a ring and propsing. Naz lets out a squeel of joy and accepts the proposel before hugging Jerky. Later Naz is seen shopping for a wedding dress with Grafitiy and Chain, who swipes jewelry and hides it in her tail. Giggles appears and asks if she can help, Naz nods and Giggles takes her to a dressing room. After a montage of trying on dresses, Naz finally finds the perfect one and just as she prepares to pay for it, she punches Giggles and runs off followed by Grafitiy and Chain. Meanwhile Guage, Inferno and Driller help Jerky find a good suit. After a while of looking, Mono walks over to the group and asks if he can help. The group look at Mono for a moment before tackling him and soon the group leaves the store with Mono's suit, but not before Guage gasses the place and suffactes those inside. Soon Jerky and Naz plan the wedding and after doing so they head off for bed, only to both be kidnaped. Later, Jerky wakes up in a room and finds a party set up for him by Gauge, Driller, Lazie, Buzz and Inferno. As they party, they soon get interupted by Party Freak who arrives and gets drunk making everyone anooyed and soon Party Freak is beaten up. At this same time, Naz enjoys a little party thrown by Grafitiy and Chian who have forced Robo Star to dance for them, making Naz distrubed but Grafitiy happy. Part 2 The day of the wedding finally arrives and The Dangerous Six along with Grafitiy wait for Naz. Jerky starts to sweat as he waits and finnally Naz arrives with Bulky escorting her and soon the real wedding begins. Lumpy begins to go through the process until Jerky tells him to get it over with and Lumpy does so. Gauge then hends the two their rings and they say "I Do" before kissing. Soon everyone dances as Dj plays music. double A arrives to sing for the couple and he starts rapping badly about weddings and the couple, upseting them. Jerky gets upset and tackles Double A off the stage and into Chain. Soon everyone is fighting and Gauge sets off a stink bomb followed by Inferno lighting Grafitiy on fire creating a huge explosion. The episode ends with Naz's head and Jerky's head landing together and "kissing". Deaths #Mono, Disco Bear and Punchy suffocate. #Party Freak is beaten to death (Deabateble and not seen) #Everyone at the wedding dies in the explosion. Trivia #Punchy and Disco Bear can be seen when Jerky is shopping. Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes